


Bokuto's Wildest First Date

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, my piece for the Please Bokuto-san zine!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: This week’s celebrity columnist is the Japanese national volleyball player and beloved ace Bokuto Koutarou! We asked him what his wildest first date was and he did not disappoint!
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Ennoshita Chikara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Bokuto's Wildest First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for the Please, Bokuto-san zine! I was partnered with lord-of-homo for the art.
> 
> In the fic, Bokuto was invited by a magazine to write a column about his wildest first date. Enjoy!
> 
> https://twitter.com/lawreww/status/1197688838958800896?s=20 this is the link to the art!

_ This week’s celebrity columnist is the Japanese national volleyball player and beloved ace Bokuto Koutarou! We asked him what his wildest first date was and he did not disappoint! _

What’s my wildest first date? Funny story! Well,  _ I _ think it’s funny. Chika is still embarrassed (he’s so adorable when he’s embarrassed).

My wildest first date isn’t what most people would think of as a date. It was years ago, during my beginner years on the national men’s Japanese volleyball team. My best friend Akaashi Keiji- I knew him when he was a little owl fledging, made him the man he is today- Chika, stop laughing- gets me an interview. My publicist has no trouble scoring me interviews and all, but Akaashi is very determined about this particular one. Turns out one of his good friends, Ennoshita Chikara got a part time job during his last year of college, at a site that is pretty gay- as in, gay is literally in the name. Obviously this is before Chika became my fiancé, so here he’s Ennoshita.

Anyway! Akaashi is like “You should do this Bokuto-san,” and I never disappoint an audience, so I’m like, “Sure!” Before you know it, I’m half-naked, eating some wings while someone is rubbing oil all over me, someone else is gelling my hair, and a third person is pointedly unzipping my pants to show off the top part of my briefs. “Why are you taking off my pants?” I ask, trying not to make a huge mess with my food (I later ended up failing, and more oil was applied).

The answer I get is, “Sex appeal.”

So there I am, barbeque sauce on my tiddies, when Ennoshita enters my dressing room. “Hi Bokuto-san,” he greets. “It’s really nice to see you again.” For you readers who don’t know, our high school teams trained together. While I never played against Ennoshita in particular, I did remember noticing he had a cute butt when he was doing diving drills. Also I was in some of his high school movies. Since I’m acquainted with him, I feel more confident about the interview. I’ve been interviewed countless times, but never something so sexual.

“It won’t be many people in the room during the interview,” Ennoshita says as if he read my mind. “You’ll be answering a few questions on film, then I’ll take a few photos of you.”

“I don’t really model. I hope I can give you a few good ones.”

Ennoshita snorts. “Of all the things you need to worry about, taking a bad photo isn’t one of them.” He blushes a little. “The makeup team is almost done, then we can begin the interview. They’ll tell you where to go, don’t worry.” 

He rushes from the room, rambling something about checking on the equipment. The makeup and hair ladies simply giggle among themselves. I pay no attention, content with finishing my wings. 

After the makeup and hair ladies are content, one of them drags me away to the interview room. A camera is set up in front of a stool, with a bright yellow backdrop behind it. Ennoshita is already there, tapping away at a tablet. He turns around at the sound of the door opening.

“He’s all yours.” I distinctly remember the woman winking. Ennoshita turns redder, glancing at my chest. For a second I think there’s still sauce but a look down reminds me it was cleaned and re-oiled.

When Ennoshita said there wouldn’t be many people, I still expect some people. A look around the room shows it’s just the two of us. I ask him about it and he awkwardly laughs. “I think something came up…” He glares at the door the woman left through. “Anyway, you can sit over here.” Ennoshita gestures towards the stool.

After I sit down, Ennoshita drags a chair by the camera. “I’ll be asking a few questions, nothing to panic over. Be yourself, the audience is going to love you. Besides, some of them will probably be too busy staring at you to listen to what you say,” he adds with a cute laugh, leaning over to the camera. “Ready?”

I nod, trying not to mess with my hair. It’s weird not having my normal style, but they want it down. Something again about sex appeal.

Ennoshita starts the camera. “Thank you for being here today, Bokuto-san.”

“Thanks for having me! Haven’t done something like this before.” I wave my hands around. “Y’know, sexed up.”

Ennoshita isn’t on screen, but he tries to hold his poker face. From the times I’ve been around him, I notice that he tends to hold back his laughter, and it makes me want to get him to laugh. “We have some questions fans sent in for you.” The interview goes something like this.

Ennoshita: “Scented or unscented lube?”

Me: “I haven’t thought about it, I guess unscented? I haven’t tried scented.”

Ennoshita: “Favorite sex toy?”

Me: “A vibrator that has five settings, it’s really good. Like-” I pump my fist in the air. “Pow!”

Ennoshita: “Top, bottom, or switch?”

Me: “Switch. It depends on my partner.”

Ennoshita: “Speaking of partners, one eager fan asked if you’d ever sleep with a fan.”

This question kind of took me by surprise, even though it shouldn’t have. Plenty of fans dream of sleeping with celebrities. I dodge the question by replying, “I need to know them first. Even one night stands can’t be completely random!”

“Isn’t that the purpose of a one night stand?”

“.... Maybe?”

Even after the question was long gone, I kept thinking about it. The answer is yes, if I like the person. But I’m not really a one night stand person. There  _ is  _ one person I had my eye on that even if we only have a one night stand, I’d be ecstatic. But I pushed that thought away, focusing on the interview like the trooper I am (Why is that funny, Chika?).

We go through a good bit more questions before Ennoshita moves onto taking photos of me. And slowly he gets closer- I notice the closer he got, the redder he turns. When he’s only a meter or two away, he pauses. “If you’re okay with it, they also wanted some photos of you partially nude.”

“I’m already partially nude?”

“I mean… with your pants off.”

That’s no problem; I’ve always been comfortable with my body. So I toss my jeans to the side.

“Ennoshita, are you okay? You’re like, really red.”

“I’m fine!” Ennoshita practically chokes.

I hope his reactions mean he might be interested in me. I’ve been studying him this whole time, I think I have a shot. So I do the obvious thing.

“Maybe you should get a closeup.” I tug him forward until he’s sitting right in my lap.

I didn’t faze him too much because he asks, “With the camera or not?” 

“Why don’t you find out?”

The next thing I know, we’re making out. Ennoshita removes his camera and I remove the rest of his clothes. “Damn,” I say when I spot his underwear (readers, take note that the fabric was already wet, thanks to me). “You’re wearing lace panties!”

Ennoshita somehow gets redder. “Bokuto-san,” he all but whimpers as I inspect them. They’re red and frilly, not to mention really soft. I squeeze his ass, grinning widely at the whine that follows.

“They’re as red as you!” 

_ “Bokuto-san!” _

Not even a minute later all underwear is tossed aside. It’s hard to communicate when you’re sucking each other’s faces off, but we manage to grab condoms and lube.

“Perks of working at a gay website.” Ennoshita opens the foil package. “Bokuto-san, can I ride you?”

“Fuck, please do.”

Ennoshita smiles so sweetly it’s not fair; his cuteness makes me even harder. After maneuvering, getting the condom on and making sure we use plenty of lube, I help Ennoshita ease onto my cock. And fuck, it’s best sex I’ve ever had. He’s half nervous, half confident, an adorable mixture.

“Call me Koutarou.”

And he does. With the way he moans my name like a prayer, I’m surprised I don’t come based on that alone.

I take the reigns, holding him close and switching the position so I’m over him. Ennoshita’s scratching all over my back as I ram into him, bodies so close it’s hard to tell the difference.

Reader, I fuck him. I fuck him long and hard. And it is absolutely amazing.

After we climax, we practically collapse on each other. I have a clever idea to see if Ennoshita wants to see me again- and not just sexually.

“Call me Koutarou again.”

“Call me Chikara then, Koutarou-san.”

Goal achieved!

“You taste like wings,” Ennoshita adds, laughing. I lean forward to kiss him again, so he gets another taste.

We’re not even at the best part! Before the awkward I-want-to-stay-here-and-hold-you-close-but-a-shower-would-also-be-nice-why-not-join-me-there’s-a-shower-here-right period sank, Ennoshita freezes.

“The camera. The camera was on the whole time.”

I look over my shoulder and laugh at the red blinking light. “We made a sex tape on our first date!”

“Koutarou-san, I don’t know if this is a date,” Ennoshita says, face slowly returning to his normal color. “People may sleep together after the first date, but usually not during it.”

“Who cares about them? We’ll call it a date.” I get dressed (and pocket Ennoshita’s panties). “I’ll call you?”

Ennoshita notices his missing underwear because he smirks and informs me, “There’s more where that came from.”

“And I can’t wait to see them.”

That’s the story of my wildest first date- and be assured, it was nowhere near the last!


End file.
